


Order Number Ninety-Nine

by Doctah_Sawbones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctah_Sawbones/pseuds/Doctah_Sawbones
Summary: Sometimes, things can go too far. I'm a solution to that. Join me for one of my most memorable missions.





	Order Number Ninety-Nine

My feet land in dense snow. The same place I land every time I do this.

I walk in between two of the massive trees that line the path to Snowdin. My hood’s already up, so I don’t need to worry about that. The mask blocks anything else.

Except the damn light. Always the glowing eye, giving off a neon green light.

He won’t see that, though. Until he does his spiel.

I trek down the path, and notice he hasn’t even put out the stick yet.

Odd. Either, he doesn’t care anymore, or I’m early.

I make it to the bridge, then I get trapped in place by unseen force. I look down to my feet, and my missing eye detects a clump of blue magic surrounding them. I hear footsteps coming up behind me.

“turn around.” The magic releases my feet so I can do so.

Once I turn far enough for my eye to become visible, I can see his pupils shrink.

“shake my hand.” He manages the words, although the question is obvious in his eyes.

I grab his hand, and as the sound of the whoopie cushion fills the air, I feel something.

*Sans CHECKS you.  
LV: 47  
HP: 94  
AT: 2  
*He knows.

I darken my eye at this, not entirely expecting it. “It’s rude to check someone outside of battle, you know.”

He visibly finches, and takes a step backwards. “h-how do you know?”

“I’m built this way. I’m here to stop number ninety-nine from happening.” My eye returns to full brightness. “I’d intervene earlier, but I can’t take action until the target has reached level twenty, and run ninety-eight has been completed in entirety.”

He looks at me odd, as if confused. “how do you know all of this? you just got here and you know everything. and you’re an obscene level.”

I drop my hood, and remove the mask. “I’ve liberated more than four hundred and seventy players from their antagonists. This isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” I drop the mask into an inner pocket of my jacket. “And it isn’t likely to be the last. Feel free to call me the Supreme Judge, or just simply Bradley.”

“it isn’t chara this time.”

I stop abruptly, and look at him, one brow raised.

“frisk can’t feel anything, because they’re being controlled by a player, and they can’t control themselves.” He closes his eye sockets, and sags a bit. “please, just help them in any way you can.”

“How do you know that they are being controlled by a player?”

He raises his head to look me in the eye. “if you’ve ever fought someone being controlled by a player, you can hear what the players say, or what their nearby buddies say.” His eyes go blank as he thinks of something else. “you can also see their faces, floating just behind frisk, sneering whenever i’m hit, smiling viciously whenever a level is gained.” His sockets drop again, focused on nothing as he thinks to himself. “or even just a grim mask of determination. each time, they manage faster and faster. i can let you know when they get here, but after that? you don’t have much time.”

“Thank you. Your assistance is all I can ask for.”

“this is all fine and dandy, but what happens after genocide ninety-nine? well, if they complete it.” I look him dead in the eye, and he stares back. “they don’t retain anything after a reset.”

“You know the laws, Serif. Energy cannot be created nor destroyed. Thus, all of the spare determination from runs is instead accumulated into a single being.” I look upwards into the dome that makes up the Snowdin sector. “In a case such as class P-1, or where a player is directly controlling the protagonist, the determination ends up within a player’s original character.”

“i don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to. I can preserve your soul, so you’ll be able to see through my eyes like a screen until the next reset, if you’d prefer.”

“i’d… yeah. why not. show me what all these shenanigans are about, when it’s happening.” He places a hand across his face, and huffs. “this is all just a massive pain in the butt..”

“Let’s just get down to business. See you at the hall.” He just looks at me as I walk down the path.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I stand in the void as Frisk robotically ambles their way through the underground, shredding anyone who gets in their way.

A thousand red slashes pass, and suddenly the fight of the end is at hand.

Sans stops them at the triple pillar, and they start the spiel.

“It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… I hope you’re ready to have a bad time.”

Everything fades to black, and the battle unfolds. I watch them as they swiftly clear bones in a precise matter, and never take a hit once.

Platforms are cleared, bones are dodged, and blows are delivered, but never arrive.

And the end finally rears it’s ugly head.

Sans sags, completely spent.

“well, i suppose that’s that. you should really just stop and quit while you can, ‘cause you really won’t like what happens next.” He stands there, and doesn’t even do his special attack, and the knife enters his chest with a mechanical precision. “well, i hope you’re happy with the fate you just sealed on yourself.”

I watch Frisk as a ghostly face appears behind them, smiling.

I wait until I know they’ve levelled up, and swiftly contain Sans’ soul within my eye, allowing him to see what’s happening.

They move to walk down the hall to Asgore, but I halt them at the three pillars.

“Do you seriously think it’s worth it? Speedrunning is fun, but only when it doesn’t hurt anyone.” Frisk halts, and the ghostly face freezes in shock. “Sometimes you gotta ruin a run or two.”

The face contorts in rage, and I see the knife raise to slice across my abdomen.

It simply phases through.

“You can’t attack outside of battle. And since you tried to break the rules…”

Everything goes dark, and my eye is the only thing in the entire room that is visible.

“I’m going to break them, too.”

_hey, whoa there bud, you can’t just break the rules of combat! even my special attack doesn’t break the rules._

_During the eighty-seventh run, instead of doing your normal set of attacks, you killed them upon their entering the Judgement Hall. This was a breach of the Rules of Combat._

“You have been judged ninety-nine times. Your hundredth, and final judgement shall be the most painful.

You shall repay your sins by the removal of one tenth of a level for every single level you gained in the past, and it is not pleasant.

Prepare yourself.”

They stand still, waiting for my attack.

My first attack is a simple bone one, just like Sans’.

_hey, now you’re just using my attacks._

_I never said I would play fair, did I? I’ll use this tactic only once, as they’ll expect it next time._

The face behind Frisk smiles, obviously thinking that this is just another easy fight.

The attack ends, and Frisk runs up to slash me across the abdomen, again.

The knife contacts my jacket, goes through, and nothing happens to me. They don’t notice anything wrong until green magic climbs up the handle, and flaky pieces of rust fall to the ground behind it.

The magic makes contact with their hand, and I can see their health drop drastically, vanishing along with two levels.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have done that. You’ve seen Sans’ Karmic Retribution, correct? Knowing that, what do you think of mine?”

Electronic music begins to fill the air.

{Music queue: “For Whom the Judgement Tolls” - Doctah Sawbones, Soundcloud.}

_really, man? copying my tactics as well?_

_The nature of my character makes me similar to you, in nearly every way._

I send a massive wave of bones at the kid, comparative to double of Sans’ last attack.

I see Sans balk at the size of the attack, within my missing eye, and he properly checks my stats while he thinks I’m occupied.

Sans CHECKS you.  
LV: 47  
HP: 94  
AT: 2  
DF: 9999  
KE: 6667  
MP: 9999  
*He still knows, even though he looks occupied.

_Stop checking my stats, Serif._

_sorry, it’s just odd seeing someone with an even higher magic power than me. the only other people who can match it are the king and queen, but you climb even higher than me and them combined._

The kid tries to kick me in the leg, and merely stubs their toe, and jumps backwards in pain.

_I sunk the first eight levels into Magic Power alone, and then evened out my other stats. The increase in magic power and defense brought my Karmic Execution stat up with them._

_that… makes a little bit of sense, i suppose._

_I have a feeling you’d like to visit the IDA sometime with me._

I summon one foot long bone, and spin it on my index finger, then smash it into the ground, causing it to spit bones out each end.

_sounds uh… neat? anyways, i’ve been wondering what happened to your eye. the effects are odd to say the least._

The one controlling Frisk attempts to follow the pattern, only for it to reverse directly underneath their feet.

_If you had not already guessed, I’m not a monster. Well, actually, I was not a monster at some point. Obviously, I’m a monster now. The story is… a son of a bitch to tell._

My mind flashes through some of the images of a taller being telling me of my failure.

_is that who i think it is? i haven’t seen a glimpse of him since… i can’t remember._

_I wouldn’t be too worried, as that’s the Gaster from another universe, one a little more violent than this one._

The kid falls to the trap, one foot touches the bones, and their levels are shredded even further.

_Another slightly adverse effect from the insanely high Karmic Execution level, is the fact that it heals to counteract the rate at which it corrodes things._ _Instead of forcing their health ever-downwards, it brings it up to compensate._

_okay, that makes no sense whatsoever._

The kid throws a chunk of the destroyed ground at me, and it vanishes from thin air.

It reappears a second later, and bonks into their head.

_that’s odd, they just attack in whatever way they can._

_Alas, with the destruction of the true knife, this run is already stopped. Many a player make this mistake._

_what’s the knife have to do with anything? isn’t the whole timeline destruction thing based on level?_

_I mean, it is Chara who destroys it, and she gets really mad if her knife is destroyed._

The kid lets out a feral screech and attempts to run at me and punch me.

I slide to the side, and put my foot out where I was.

Expecting the punch to hit something, they overcompensate, and hit my foot. Green mist trails from the contact, and as they crash into the ground, it burns at their levels.

Eight down.

_It looks like Chara is mad at me, instead. Odd. She should’ve reacted fast enough to the situation to stop it, but instead let the hit happen._

_shock?_

_Entirely possible. I’ve had roughly enough of this foolish endeavor._

I summon three blasters, each one in different colours. White, cyan, and orange.

The blasters spin in a circle, and the lasers intersect at the middle.

Frisk jumps over the white one, runs through the orange one, and pauses in the blue one, and the attack ends.

They run up to punch me, and I shove a long bone straight through their ribs, and right in between their lungs.

They can’t move.

_oh god, what are you doing? that’s a total shutdown._

_My job. As soon as the last few levels are removed, I will be in for the fight of my life._

They twitch, trying to grab me from their final bindings, and fail.

_Imagine trying to fight Frisk when they fight like an anime character, and they’re extremely overpowered. And they have whatever powers the person could come up with._

_that sounds… honestly horrifying. what have you seen?_

_I’m not all numb like this for no reason. I have to keep up a professionalism. I’m the Supreme Judge because of this._

_there’s more than one judge like you?_

_You very well could have gotten one of the Universal Judges, but our calculations say that this one will be bad._

The kid looks up at me, and I can see the true face of Frisk instead of the blank mask, smiling at me in spite of the pain.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I will use some of these levels to initiate a True Reset, and you will be free of your puppeteer.”

_wait, hold up, we could have gotten a different judge?_

_Yes. I’m just here because of the severity of the situation._

Twelve bell tones fill the air, and the green bone drops from Frisk, and returns to my hand.

“Judgement is complete. Frisk, you are now completely free. You can spectate the next events, but they may affect you in ways you may not want. Proceed with caution.

Do remember for whom the bell tolls as time marches on.”

_wait, what are you going to do?_

_Reset._

My green eye fades, and it comes back half red. The colors spin, and suddenly a huge shift is felt in the fabric of the universe as I watch everything shift to back before Sans’ fight, fluorescent bone in hand.

Sans is standing in the middle of the hall, and Frisk is at the entrance.

Frisk drops their equipped knife, and runs to Sans to give him a hug.

“Frisk, Sans. There is something you need to know about this timeline, now.”

Sans puts Frisk on his shoulders, and walks her over.

“Sans, I expect that you will receive a call rather soon, from someone you wouldn’t expect. Frisk, you won’t have seen this result for a long time, but go to the Asgore fight, and ride the wave as it comes.”

Just as Sans opens his mouth to say something, a bright, peppy ringtone goes off, a song only heard in Neutral and Pacifist runs.

It’s Papyrus’ passive theme.

Sans pulls the phone from his pocket, and accepts the call.

“papyrus?”

“SANS! WE MUST MAKE OUR WAY TO THE BARRIER ROOM!”

“wait, why?”

“THE HUMAN IS GOING TO BE FIGHTING ASGORE! I CANNOT ALLOW EITHER OF THEM TO HURT EACH OTHER, AND I MIGHT NEED YOUR SUPPORT.”

Sans falls to tears, and Frisk falls to the floor.

“BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU CRYING? THERE IS NO REASON TO EXCRETE TEARS FROM YOUR EYES! THE HUMAN IS JUST GOING TO FIGHT THE KING.”

Twelve more bells sound, and I smash the bone into the ground.

“Judgement has been served.”

The hall goes white, and time stops.

“Activate timestamp -300, location RL-2786.”

The bone shatters, and a flat green vortex flows upwards from the remains. A portal.

Everything returns to normal, color and all, and the two figures in the hall watch me enter the portal.

On the other side is near complete darkness. Out of my eye, I can see the pale outline of pillars to my left and right.

All seems silent.

My empty socket tells a completely different story.

Glancing around the area reveals magical residue on everything, coating walls and pillars. A judgement hall.

In my color.

A glance further down the hall shows a sad little damaged heart, with a violent green halo around it. The heart is split in four, and half of it is white.

I move down the hall, and a recognizable voice echoes across the distance.

“You seem familiar.”

Just like me, a little more rough.

“It’s been a long time, 2F.”

“Same to you, 1F.”

“Why are you here?”

“I must defend the creator.”

No.

“Wait, you’re defending the creator? Our creator?”

“The one and only.”

I cannot stand for a creator that kills for power.

My eye flashes completely red, the pale green light changing to a harsh red light, revealing more pillars, and even windows.

“You choose to fight, then?”

Bones appear around me, the green hue lighting up the hall, revealing the damaged skeleton standing at the opposite end of the hall.

And suddenly, he vanishes into thin air.

This will be fun.

His soul is still visible, but only through my empty socket. He’s flashing around the room, in a near random pattern.

He stops in the center of his pattern, and I suddenly realize what he’s done.

Through my working eye, I see a wall of bones, and they scale from floor to ceiling.

I calculate the pattern, and realize that he’s created a simple spirograph of bones to defend himself.

I pull my mask out of my jacket, and place it on my face.

Everything lights up, and the pattern runs along the floor.

I teleport in, surprised to find my enemy flashing in between all of the gaps.

Everything flashes red, and the world is a mess.

Bones scatter from the pattern they were conformed to, crashing into walls, breaking windows, and going right through my acidic shield.

I feel my ribs get battered, and my legs start to fall from beneath me.

2F is floating in the air right in the center of the tornado of bullets he has created, staring back at me with empty sockets.

The eye of the storm.

His left arm extends upwards, and forms a fist that he pulls to his chest.

The bones start to reform into their original pattern.

Bullets are flying back through the walls of our dark judgement hall, and everything starts to fall to pieces.

The ground ruptures underneath us, and the walls shatter and float in the darkness around us.

I force my acidic magic around my soul, and lift myself into the air, giving me the same advantage he has.

His attack turn is over.

In my empty socket, the world is a tornado of green chaos surrounding a sad soul, driven by hatred and anger.

The fallacy of his plan to cover everything with magic, is the similarity between us.

I take control of the magic he’s surrounding himself with, and grab random chunks of the rubble from the suspended hall we destroyed.

He can see the magic gripping the objects around him, and he blinks out of sight for several seconds, teleporting across the space in a truly random pattern, and I force the objects to collide.

A column hits him, and the mess starts to shred him to bits.

“Don’t stop me. You know that you can’t.”

“You know the creator didn’t g-give me anything. This world isn’t f-fair. You got all the attention, and I got nothing. You deserve nothing! And you shall go no further.”

I see his sockets relax, and my sockets widen as I realize what he’s going to do.

“2F, no! Don’t do this!”

His skull is flaking into the void, and his body follows.

His soul floats for several seconds, pulses, and light pours out of the cracks.

A small thump echoes across the darkness

My sight in both sides is flooded completely white, I can’t see anything.

I feel something start to sizzle on my soul, and I realize that his abrasive magic is starting to eat at mine.

With the density of the magic, it will soon overrun me entirely.

An unbearable itch makes itself known in my empty socket, completely shutting down anything else. It feels like my socket is trying to crawl out of my skull.

Magic is pooling within the socket, and it’s struggling to form an orb. An odd feeling fills my skeletal stomach, a feeling of relief, of a finality that could have never happened otherwise.

I force feed the magic in my eye with the stuff trying to eat through my soul.

Soon, I don’t have to control the magic. My socket has become a vacuum, and is consuming all excess magic in the small dimension. The pool forms into an orb, and it starts moving.

It slowly rotates clockwise, but soon picks up speed. My empty socket has an eye again.

The orb is small, but is getting larger. My socket is melted shut, there isn’t going to be enough room.

The magic is pushing against my skull, and pressure is starting to make my sight flash. Everything goes black for a moment, and suddenly I’m choking on dust.

A small part of my mind tells me; “You’re a skeleton, dumbass. You don’t have airways to block.” Unfortunately, human instincts can never be truly eradicated from one’s mind.

And then slimy green magic climbs from my chest, and forces itself through my throat into open air. The angry magic took the dust with it. The panic dies down, and I can see properly again.

The hall is a disaster. Nothing is intact, and I’m floating on a small chunk of the floor. My left eye glows red as I perform a reset. My orange and cyan right eye slows its spinning, and starts to spin counter-clockwise.

In a flash of color, the hall is soon restored to its dark glory, awaiting another judge.

And we all know this story isn’t over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We all stand at the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset. A city stands tall in the distance, and the sun is sinking into an ocean.

I’m not paying attention to much, so I don’t really notice when everyone else leaves.

I turn to go back down into the mountain, and I see two eyes staring at me from the darkness. One green and the other a swirling mess of orange and cyan.

Then they blink and vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be formatting this better once I get the chance. There's also some errors from the transfer to AO3, so I'll remedy those.


End file.
